Don't Cry
by Spaced Out Space Cadet
Summary: This is a song fic to the words of Don't Cry, Hermione stands at the grave of her lost love... not the best summary but read it and find out what it's about...


Don't Cry  
  
Disclaimer: Well I have never seen the point of these things, but I will put one in anyway! I'm sure that you are smart enough to realise that I am not the great JKR, even though I wish that I was. it ain't going to happen! Also I don't own the lyrics to Don't Cry, Gun's and Rose's do! So with that in mind I hope you like my story!  
  
Summary: This is a song fic to the words of Don't Cry, Hermione stands at the grave of her lost love. not the best summary but read it and find out what it is about.  
  
A/N: Hey Guys!! I hope that you like my new story, I think it is going to be a one-shot, but that depends on your reaction, reviews and suggestions! So read on and let me know what you think! :)  
  
There are two different versions to this song, and I was having a hard time deciding on what version to use, so depending on what you think of this version, I may put in an alternate version of this story to those words, anyway let me know what you think.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Don't Cry  
  
Talk to me Softly  
  
There's something in your eyes  
  
Don't hang your head in sorrow  
  
And please don't cry  
  
I know how you feel Inside  
  
I've been there before  
  
Something's changin' inside you  
  
And don't you know  
  
Hermione Granger stared down at the mahogany casket covered in blood red roses as it was lowered slowly into the ground. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks, her hands were clenched into fists at her side, strangling the life out of the white long stemmed rose in her hand. There were others around her, but she took no notice, just as she took no notice of the words of prayer that Professor Dumbledore was saying.  
  
For her life now held no meaning. There was so much death and destruction, and no one was immune to it. The wizarding world had been brought to its knees by the war against Voldemort and so many people had died, looking around the cemetery there were so many fresh graves and almost all hope had gone. They had a purpose, fighting together to rid the world of evil, but now he was dead, just as so many of her friends were and she could so no point in going on.  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
I still love you baby  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Don't' you cry tonight  
  
There's a heaven above you baby  
  
And don't' you cry tonight  
  
As she was looking into the grave, looking to find some meaning, or an understanding she felt the first drop of rain on her head and then another and another until it was pouring in torrential waves. The few others who had been gathered around the grave fled to shelter, but she did not move, seemingly oblivious to the frigid rain that was pouring down her body.  
  
Give me a whisper  
  
And give me a sigh  
  
Give me a kiss before you tell me good bye  
  
Don't you take it so hard now  
  
And please don't take it so bad  
  
I'll still be thinking of you  
  
And the times we had. Baby  
  
She raised a hand and wiped it down her wet face, her tears had mingled with the rain and she sighed and whispered, "I love you, now and for all eternity." She kissed the white rose in her hand and tossed it down on the casket, where it landed where his heart would be. "Good bye," she whispered and through her head pictures of happier times ran through her head, times where they thought that they had forever together.  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
There's a heaven above you baby  
  
And don't you cry tonight  
  
And Please remember that I never lied  
  
And please remember  
  
How I felt inside now honey  
  
You gotta make it your own way  
  
But you'll be alright now sugar  
  
You'll feel better tomorrow  
  
Come the morning light now baby  
  
Before she could leave, she paused once again and kneeled beside his grave, no longer crying, though her grief was evident on her face. Kneeling there she almost felt at peace, as if he was there with her, watching over her. She could feel his love even though he was dead and deep down; she was comforted by the feeling. With out him, her life would be bleak and meaningless, perhaps things would look better in the morning, when she knew that she would be one step closer to joining him.  
  
And Don't you cry tonight  
  
An Don't you cry tonight  
  
An Don't you cry tonight  
  
There's a Heaven above you baby  
  
And Don't you cry  
  
Don't you ever cry  
  
Don't you cry tonight  
  
Baby maybe someday  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Don't you ever cry  
  
Don't you cry  
  
Tonight  
  
She walked away from the grave, never looking back at the people huddled under umbrellas or waiting near the chapel. She walked oblivious to the rain and the workers in wet weather gear shoveling earth over the coffin. She never cried again, as had been his final wish.  
  
And she walked away from the headstone that read:  
  
Here lies Draco Malfoy, beloved husband and hero.  
  
May he rest In Peace in the heaven above us.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what did you think? The idea came to me suddenly and I though that I would quickly jot it down before I lost the idea! This is a little bit darker than my usual story, and I have another story that I should be writing at the moment but I have lost my inspiration for it at the moment! But anyway thanks for reading this and hopefully reviewing :)  
  
This story is dedicated to those who have reviewed my other two stories, you guys know how much that you mean to me so thanks heaps!  
  
Spaced Out Space Cadet  
  
P.S. Feel free to e-mail me if you wish, all my details are in my bio, so go take a look! 


End file.
